


Stop Texting Me

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia Kink Meme, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(812): If you really hate me that much, you need to stop letting me put my penis inside of you. It sends the wrong message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Texting Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hetalia fic! Well, no, like most of my fandoms, I start something first, don't finish, then finish something else. XD But let's go with het being my first Hetalia fic. <3 
> 
> Prompt: Any/Any, love/hate relationship ((812): If you really hate me that much, you need to stop letting me put my penis inside of you. It sends the wrong message.)

_Stop texting me, dammit._

Elizabeta pressed send and snapped her mobile shut only to have it vibrate in her hand a moment later. She scowled at the phone, contemplating throwing it out the window, but instead, she flipped it open out of curiosity.

_wanna sext instead, bb?_

With a furious blush rushing to her cheeks, Elizabeta texted back, _I hate you. Why the hell would I do that with you!?_

She pressed send then dropped it on the table in front of her and went to grab her frying pan. Just before she was about to smash the phone into a million bits, it buzzed again. Elizabeta cursed her curious nature before flipping the mobile open again.

_if u really h8 me that much, u need to stop lettin me put my penis inside u. it sends the wrong message._

Elizabeta gaped at the message, and her fingers automatically typed out a response. _Let? What the hell do you mean let? I do all the work!_

Once again hitting the send button, Elizabeta fell back into a nearby chair with a slump, dropping her frying pan on the table in front of her. She placed the phone down as well and waited. Then she waited some more. After a good five minutes passed, she flipped open her phone again.

_Did I hurt your manly pride?_

The reply was almost instantaneous. _pfff, no. my manly pride is made of AWESOME._

Elizabeta snorted, unconsciously smiling to herself. _Oh? Good then your manly pride can handle me sticking my penis inside you tonight._

_waitaminute! u dont got 1 of those! ...do u?_

She laughed as she typed out her reply. _You'd think you'd know, wouldn't you?_

_u dont! i kno! ...i do!_

_Good. Then you won't have any surprises tonight._

Gilbert's next response took a bit longer than the last few. _...i hate you._

_Aww, but I think you're going to let me stick my penis inside you anyway._

There was no quick text back, so Elizabeta figured Gilbert had given up until her phone rang. “Yes?”

“...you don't seriously have a penis now, right? You weren't right about it growing in, right? ...right?”

Elizabeta just laughed while Gilbert made an indignant noise. “No, it's not a real one, stupid,” she replied, calming him down. “You have heard of a strap-on, haven't you?”

Gilbert quieted for a long moment. “...dude, when did you get one of those? And how big is it?”

“Not telling,” she sing-songed. “You'll just have to wait for tonight, Gilbert. Goodbye.”

“Hey, wa-” he began, but she already snapped the phone shut.

Elizabeta smirked as she pushed away from the table, pocketing her phone and grabbing her frying pan to put away before she headed off to her bedroom. She had to make sure her 'penis' and all the other supplies were ready for tonight, after all. Gilbert was going to like her penis as much as she wouldn't admit to liking his.


End file.
